deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Vampires
Zero Vampires is the European Deadly Alliance, the Native Deadly Alliance, and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The pack of teenage native vampires are the protectors of the Transylvanian forests, fighting the evil forces of Tezan vampires, the Blood Moon Clan, and the Order of the Black Dragon. Origins In the deepest forest in Transylvania, Zeno was a member of the Blue Spirit Dragon and he has always been following the footsteps of his ancestors' natural land. Unlike any tribesman to protect the forests, Zeno wanted to see the world for what it is looks like on outside of the forest but he was force to stay and watch over the forest from undesirable evil forces. Until one night, the Ancient Trees of Nine Elements have turned into rotten trees when someone murdered the master who is the only one who can maintain the balance. Zeno heard the terrible news that the forest, even his home village, is left unprotected and he's eager to join the pack to protect their homes but he was ordered to stay and not to go outside. Zeno was disappointed but until the elder villager came to him and told that he has the Mark of the Dragonsnake; which means he can leave the village to restore the harmony of nature and balance, even though going against the wishes from other leaders. Zeno was excited as he left off the adventure to save the forest before Chaos consumes it. Zeno have travelled the Batten Woods where others have already left to find and restore the ancient trees. As he's wandering around the middle of the forest, he was encountered by Fire-Fang of the Fire Spirit Bats and the pack consisted with Green-Blade, Sun-Wolf, Moonlight, Water-Bat, Batground, Sable Wolf, Iron Moon, Shadow Moon, and White Moon who was the leader of the pack at that time. After the encounter, Zeno joined the pack and they agreed with him as long he will listen to White Moon in a strict rule of the pack. The pack are heading to the Cavern of the Spirit Dragon where their first destination of claiming the power to save the forest as they're passing through the Feral Bat Woods. As they've entered the Feral Bat Woods, they've walked into a trap and captured by the Tazarek Feral Vampire tribesmen but they were freed and rescued by the Wild Vampiro Pack from the Razel Feral Vampire Tribe. After they were freed, the pack were brought to their village deeper in the forest where they can rest for a while. On the next night, the pack is needed for their help of defeating the Tazarek Feral Vampire and their leader, the evil vampire feral witch-queen, Tazeria, in the exchange of the shortest path to the Cavern of the Spirit Dragon, a Planegate. Pack agreed to help them as they fought and defeated her evil followers and warriors while the Wild Vampiro Pack defeated the witch-queen Tazeria. After the evil tribe vanquished for now, the pack were shown the way by their ally and heading off to the shortest way to the Cavern of the Spirit Dragon which they've finally reached it through the portal. As they've arrived at the Cavern of the Spirit Dragon, Zeno was chosen to enter because he's from the Blue Spirit Dragons tribe and the only one must pass the trial in order to claim the power to save the forest. Zeno had never a chance to pass the trial to claim the incredible power against the forces of evil and Chaos. After he surpassed the haunting spirit, overcome his fear and fought his illusion, Zeno have finally reached the altar of the Spirit Dragon's magical orb and touched it as his spirit grows strong with courage and bravery until his Aura was unlocked and he feels more incredible than that, he was transformed into a spirit dragon himself as his Aura Form. Then, when he returned to his normal form, he was magical teleported back to his pack with the orb he holds and shown their next destination of the next orb. And one by one, each member of the pack have gained their own power and transformation while restoring the forest's magic and the presence of Chaos is slowly decreasing but the evil is still at large. The pack is now heading to the Darkwulfen Woods where the source of evil was there. In the Darkwulfen Woods, the pack sensed not only the darkness but the Chaos essence and then they were ambushed the evil tribe that had masterminded the killing of master of the Ancient Trees known as the Tezan Vampire Tribe, led by Tez himself. The heroic pack fought bravely and managed to escape from them but in the moments, White Moon was wounded in his foot ankle and later they were captured and taken to the Forbidden Temple of Turgalos where they meet Tez for the first time and the Chaos ceremony takes place. At the prison cell in the temple, Zeno was chosen to led the pack by White Moon as he was unable to move while recovering. Zeno doubt himself with responsibility but he won't waver his faith and hope to stop Tez from completing his evil plan. Thankfully, as he had an idea to escape from their cell, they've used their Aura Form for temporally use to escape and succeed. Zeno and his pack race against time to stop Tez while White Moon is escorted to escape the temple by Iron Moon. They've fought their way to the ritual chamber where Tez was about to unleash Chaos across the forests and managed to stop the ritual as Zeno challenged his arch-rival and nemesis for the power of the Ancient Trees with his life and soul. With the challenge accepted, Zeno witnessed Tez's Chaos Aura Form of a Chaotic Spirit Dragon and Zeno fought his rival into the sky after he transformed into a dragon. The battle was fierce and harsh but brutal as Zeno was beaten down and grabbed by his sharp claw. Struggle to break, Zeno was in near death until his full power of his Aura was unlocked, giving him more strength to defeat him once and for all and then he struck his nemesis down with his strike attack. As Zeno defeated Tez, he found the source of Chaos deep within the ritual chamber's altar, the Chaos Orb, and destroyed it as the forests is now fully restored to former glory. His nemesis was about to retaliate attack him but luckily he was captured by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, brought them by White Moon and Iron Moon, and forcing the evil tribe to surrender. With their quest is complete, Zeno handed over to White Moon as the leader of the pack but White Moon has already gave his leadership to him and he accepted it with responsibility. However, their adventure has begun as Zeno and his pack set their sight to see the world. Many months later, Zeno was encountered by Prince Velkan Bluemoon of the Night Guardians of Transylvania and was invited to his castle for the celebrate until the cloaked assassin belonging to Thoragal attempt to attack him but they've stopped the assassination before the assassin committed suicide. While the Bluemoon Clan traveled to the world to stop Thoragal and his cult, Zeno gathered the pack and stopped the cult from spreading their evil influence until they've uncovered their connection with Bluemoon Clan's ancient enemy, the Blood Moon Clan, and informed Grand Reaper Zedon and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons about their discovery. After that, Zeno and his fellow pack and their ally, Feral Vampiro Pack, joined forces to defeat Thoragal and his forces and won as Velkan banished his ancient nemesis back from where he came. World is saved for now and Zeno and his pack returned home to the forest and deserved a well-earned rest. In 21st century, Zeno and his pack have rescued many hikers from the wildfire, struck by enormous thunder-strike, in parts of Transylvanian Forest in Romania. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them on that same forest where they've resided there after the fire is now extinguished. Although they've found them, Zeno and his fellow pack were in Valachia City during the Halloween party and offered to join the UN Paranormal Division which they've accepted as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiatives. Team Members Zeno The young feral vampire is team leader and the guardian of mystical forest's totem. Born in the forest of Transylvania, Zeno was raised and trained by his tribe, the Blue Spirit Dragons, in the way of protecting the forest with responsibility against the forces of evil and Chaos from Tezan vampires but he also wandered the forest to see the world far away. He's one of the most skillful warriors with speed and agility of the team like his friends and he can transform into a dragon. Fire-Fang The cool feral vampire from the Fire Spirit Bats is the guardian of the mystic fire. Fire-Fang was trained as the hunter and the master of fiery magic until he was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader on the quest to save the forest and find and destroy the source of evil. He can transform into a vampire bat. Green-Blade The steady feral vampire from the Nature Spirit Bats is the guardian of the mystic nature. Green-Blade was trained the mystical forest where his ancestors were trained there before him with natural magic like using leafs into a throwing weapon at his disposal and it can transformed into a giant shield for defense. Then, he was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader on the quest to restore balance of the forest and defeat the source of evil. He can transform into a gargoyle. Sun-Wolf The calm feral vampire from Yellow Wolf Spirits is the guardian of the mystic lighting. Sun-Wolf was trained with lighting magic despite his name but he has the ability of bringing the light while he's surrounded by darkness whether it's a cavern or dark castle or grotto and blinding his enemies in close range combat. Then, Sun-Wolf was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader to save the forest by bringing the light back before evil Chaos consumed all. He can transform into a wolf. Moonlight The female feral vampire from Rosen Bat Spirits is the guardian of the mystic love. Cunning with compassion and love, Moonlight was trained by her elder who is her uncle to become one of the tribal warriors of the forest fighting against the forces of evil and Chaos. After her training is complete, she has been chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader to fight against the forces of evil. She can transform into a spirit bat. Water-Bat The radical feral vampire from Wild Water Bats is the guardian of the mystic water. He likes swimming on the river bank and the lake for his free time while training to fight and combat on and off the water as well defending the waters. When the water is polluted by corruption as the master of the forest is killed, Water-Bat was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader to restore the waters of his tribe. He's skilled swimmer of the team and can transform into a water drake. Batground The rebellious feral vampire from Earth Spirit Bats is the guardian of the mystic earth. He's the sneaky one as he likes to hide and seek in the bushes on any intruder and make his elements of surprise as his own training. Then, Batground was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader to save the forest from being corrupted by the Chaos. He can transform into a bat but he'll keep his wings under his cloak. Sable Wolf The honorable feral vampire from Sword Wolf Spirits is the guardian of the mystic nobility. Unlike any tribesman were trained in nature, Sable Wolf was trained at the academy for his skills as the Rouge class and learned his magic of stealth. After his training is completed at the academy, Sable Wolf returned to his tribe and chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack at the time before Zeno became the new leader after he learned that the forest is consumed by corrupt forces of Chaos. He can transform into a noble wolf. Iron Moon The strong and brave feral vampire from the Iron Beast Spirits is the guardian of the mystic iron. Iron Moon speaks very low common but he has great strength within his body and soul who can lift a giant rock and smash through thick walls and wooden gates. He was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack and became his right-hand man. After Zeno became the leader of the pack, Iron Moon was remain faithful to White Moon with his life but also the best teammate of the pack. He can transform into a giant bat. Shadow Moon The shady cunning feral vampire from the Shadow Wolf Spirits is the guardian of the mystic darkness. Trained in shadows, Shadow Moon was born in unknown origin but only a small information about him that his parents died in the fire at his youngest age and raised by the group of shadowy tribesman. Then, after he stepped out from the shadow, he was chosen by the elders to be part of White Moon's pack to fight against the evil Chaos and save the forest. He can transform into a wolf. White Moon The noble feral vampire from the Light Dragon Spirits was once the leader of the pack and is the guardian of the mystic light. White Moon was chosen to led the pack of young chosen tribal warriors to restore the balance of the forest by finding magical orbs and destroy the source of evil. However, his leadership is now handed over to Zeno because of his bravery and more courage than him but much greater responsibility. He can transforms into a white dragon. Inspirations * The characters were modeled after Raziel from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver series. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons